<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signing your name by Fellusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829914">Signing your name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellusion/pseuds/Fellusion'>Fellusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU, Tags will b added as it goes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellusion/pseuds/Fellusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ink never expected to find his music pushing him to celebrity status. With his platform growing significantly, he found himself signing a book deal and publishing his very own book. To advertise it, he agreed to go on a small book tour! Hooray!</p><p>During a particular book signing event, however, he found himself face to face with a curious fellow. Someone who hated him so fervently, despite the fact that they've never met. Against the dire pleas of his bodyguards, Ink seeks to learn more about this eccentric hater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ah, worm?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink groggily rubbed his eyes as he stumbled into the bathroom. </p><p>        Blearily, he took note of his current appearance, disheveled and barely functioning. Coffee. He definitely needed coffee. He ran cold water over his hands, splashing it into his face so he could at least be awake enough to not burn himself with hot coffee before walking out into the kitchen.<br/>
He caught himself on the counter as he tripped over a bundle of clothes he left on the floor from last night. He scowled at it and tried to make a mental note to pick it up later. Tried. Memory awful as usual, he forgot to make coffee. Instead he went straight to his freezer and grabbed the wonderful, horrible, eggo waffles out of his fridge. He contemplated ditching the one-or-so minutes of cook time to just eat it, ice and all. Maybe for another time. Like in front of Dream. Definitely in front of Dream. He popped the waffles into the toaster and closed the fridge, picking up a pen stuck on the side with a magnet to write “Eat frozen waffles in front of Dream” on one of his many sticky notes. Perfect. Wait.</p><p>He squinted at the handwriting, realizing he could barely read it. Huh. Did he drink coffee yet? He looked at the empty cups on the counter, then to the one in the sink. That one was definitely from yesterday so he concluded he hadn’t had any yet and finally turned on the machine. Of course, having forgotten to add new water the liquid ended up being more coffee grounds than anything else- but what can you do? Coffee is coffee. With the liquid necessary for his daily functions consumed, he once more checked over his unfortunately plentiful notes- trying to figure out his schedule for the day.</p><p>       Was it today that that, what was it, event was supposed to happen? Was he meeting with Dream or- oh, no that was a month ago. At least that mildly upset text he’d received a while ago made sense now.  It took a bit, but Ink finally found what was supposed to happen for today- a, uh, “Autograph signing” sort of Venue. A part of him felt the urge to drink a few more cups of coffee, but that wouldn’t quite help whatever upcoming headache this would be! Ah well, couldn’t hurt. That said he grabbed his empty cup and, very slowly as he continuously forgot what he was doing, headed out the door- intent on getting to his destination before it slipped his mind yet again.</p><p>He got to the car and instinctively reached into his pocket, only to realize he was holding an empty cup.</p><p>“Huh,” he said matter of factly, before switching it to his other hand and unlocking his door. </p><p>        He promptly tossed the cup into the back for later cleaning. He had places to be the trash can was just a bit too far to the right. Buckling his seat belt (very important) and adjusting his mirrors, he set off. And then immediately parked again as he realized he had no idea where he was heading. Ok, well, he had the address somewhere -- Dream texted it to him last night -- but he wasn’t exactly the road navigating genius that Blue was. Soon, the monotonous tinny voice spoke out the next turn he needed to take, and then, he set off. He arrived 15 minutes earlier than the specified time. Nice. He liked that. He made a triumphant gesture to commemorate his earliness. Dream was already there, though. Of course he was. He squinted at Ink’s display, but adjusted his position against the wall nonetheless.</p><p>“You’re earlier than last week’s signing. I expected you to sleep in again,” Dream said with a bit of a smirk. “Your body holding up? Is reality collapsing all around you?”</p><p>“I had coffee, so no, wait I mean yes.”</p><p>“Well the venue’s open and ready to go, people are already lined up, you should be glad you went around the back. Well, I should have warned you ahead of time but I assumed you’d handle yourself alright.”</p><p>“And I did, thank you very much! Now lead me to my signing chair, guardian!”</p><p>        Dream rolled his eyes but waved him through the back door of the venue. As soon as Ink stepped in people were already cheering and waving at him from the lines, taking out their phones and recording their encounters. Ink had to keep himself from bursting out in laughter from the excitement. This was his first time doing a signing in an actual, full venue. Usually it was just book stores and online pre-orders. Not to mention this was the first book he’d ever published. He wondered how many people here had come for his book and how many had come for his music? Only one way to find out! </p><p>        Ink approached the table where he’d be sitting for the next, what, several hours as he got to interact with the people who were patiently waiting in the line. He got himself comfortable in his… metal fold-out chair. He winced at the cold metal and Blue chuckled with a guilty expression. </p><p>“Sorry, Ink! They didn’t have any comfortable chairs when we were setting things up, but I could grab one of my jackets from my car if you really need something!”</p><p>“Nah, I think I’ll be fine. Just gotta uh. Warm it up.” He snorted, and Blue reciprocated with a warm smile and a joyful huff. </p><p>As soon as they noticed the first person approach, timidly, both Blue and Dream took their respective positions about 5 feet away behind ink. Their job was to keep watch over the fans to make sure they wouldn’t cause a ruckus when meeting Ink up close, but it didn’t mean they needed to be breathing down Ink’s neck the whole time.</p><p>          Overall, it was a rather fun experience! Seeing a bunch of excited faces, hearing quick praises of his works or stories of why they’d gone out of their way to come get an autograph. He’d come with no expectations, but it still managed to be exciting! And very boring! And a little irritating, if he had to be honest. Not enough coffee- though Blue was kind enough to bring him another cup while taking a “Bathroom break,” as if monsters went to the bathroom? He didn’t really ask what Blue did when he suddenly disappeared, long as he had coffee what did it matter? Anyway, the point was, it was all very tedious. </p><p>Up until It happened. </p><p>        The line had steadily decreased over time, people leaving soon after getting what they came for. There was still an unfortunate amount of people left, and Ink had fully assumed that it would go like everyone else. The next person in line was called forward- Ink tiredly waited for whatever book or some other irrelevant object would be placed down, however. A tightly clenched fist hit against the table with startling force, snapping Ink out of the exhausted haze he found himself in. Dream and Blue were on high alert at this point, staring down the visitor with icy gazes.</p><p>Ink however, didn’t seem to be phased by it much.</p><p>“So… do you want me to sign your hand? I also have a box of books here you can buy for $15 dollars no problem!” He said, looking up to the other. In which he finally got a look at their face. Their very, very intensely angry face.</p><p>The other sneered at him. Leaning forward a bit onto the desk.</p><p>“I stood in that line for 4 fucking hours,” he said, poison laced in his words.</p><p>“I’ve been sitting here for 4 hours, so I totally get that. If you aren’t gonna get anything signed, though, I’m gonna have to ask you to move along so I can get through the other 100 or so people behind you-”</p><p>“I hate you. So. Damn. Much.”</p><p>Ink opened his mouth before closing it again. His face twisting into confusion, then amusement.</p><p>“No one asked you to be here? This is a you problem, man.”</p><p>The other grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of his seat. Dream and Blue were quick to act, rushing forward to grab the man off of Ink and restrain him.</p><p>“I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH, INK! I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL KILL YOU!”</p><p>Ink held back a laugh, which seemed to anger the other even more. He screamed bloody murder, struggling in the arms of Ink’s body guards as he tried to attack him.</p><p>“YOU’RE THE WORST! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOUR OBITUARY IN THE NEWS BECAUSE I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT YOUR BODY IN THE GROUND!”</p><p>As Dream and Blue dragged him away, he continued to repeat his mantra of death and repentance until the doors to the staff room shut with a click. The next fan to approach held their book in their hands with a very worried expression. Looking to the staff door then back to Ink, they said softly, “Are you going to be okay?”</p><p>Ink just chuckled and held his hand out to take their book.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i have to pee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink goes grocery shopping and sees someone unexpected!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how he tried, and Ink didn’t try, he couldn’t get his mind off of that guy during the book signing session. The crazed expression, the death threats... </p>
<p>It was just such a hilarious thing that happened, how could he not wonder about that other skeleton? Ink wanted to see him again. Blue and Dream didn’t quite agree with him on that. <br/>The three were eating at a local restaurant in town to celebrate the (mostly) successful event. Totally something normal bodyguards do. Ah, who was he kidding, he had the best bodyguards of all time.</p>
<p>“Ink, he could have killed you. This isn’t a joke-” Dream said, crossing his arms with a concerned yet firm expression.</p>
<p>“Aw, lighten up Dreamy! It’s not that serious, honestly” Ink snorted, “ If he was actually going to kill me there he would’ve like, I dunno brought a knife or something.” </p>
<p>“I still think you’re taking this too lightly Ink. It wasn’t the best decision to drop the charges- what if he comes back? What if he has a weapon next time?” Dream continued, frowning at the other. </p>
<p>“He literally waited in line like everyone else just to tell me how much he hated me. Like, is that dedication or what? If he really, really wanted to kill me he would’ve probably vaulted the lines and tackled me to the ground. Or shot me out of the window of a nearby building,” he explained with curious eyes. “Waiting 4 hours in a line isn’t exactly a practical murder. I’d call this more like… a crime of passion!”</p>
<p>Dream opened his mouth, his displeasure escaping his mouth before his words did. “Crimes of passion usually involve brutal mutilation of the body even after death.”</p>
<p>“Like you know anything about passion, Guardian!”</p>
<p>Dream clicked his tongue. “Low blow, Ink.” He looked over to the side, up to the ceiling. “You know… I could always go looking for work elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Ink made a mock expression of hurt. “Dream! You wouldn’t! That’s treason, which is punishable by death in the U.S.”</p>
<p>“Says the one who literally let an actual, possible murderer go?”</p>
<p>Blue cut in, “At the very least, If Ink ever gets murdered we know who the culprit is. Look at the positive side of things, Dream.”</p>
<p>The look of pure annoyance the jest earned was well worth it. Ink grinned, triumphantly. </p>
<p>“See? Blue’s supportive!-”</p>
<p>“Of your death.”</p>
<p>There was a brief, quiet stalemate as the waiter came by, politely offering to refill their drinks and see whether or not the group was ready for the bill. While it was likely that they’d spend a bit more time here before parting ways for the day, it was decided to pay now so that they could leave whenever and not worry about whatever legal issues forgetting to pay would bring. Not that Ink’s companions would let that happen, mind you, but after that one time, Ink was wary of bills.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Honestly! Please don’t worry about me so much,” Ink said, scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>Dream shook his head, though a small smile rose from the frown he’d been carrying the whole conversation. “It’s my job to worry. I literally get paid to worry about you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll reduce hours!”</p>
<p>Dream and Blue both chuckled, the waiter returning with the bill, which Ink happily paid for. The conversation drifted to normal, not death-related topics, and they left the restaurant calm and cheerful.</p>
<p>Ink climbed into his car, making the trip back to his house. Traffic was lighter than usual since they finished their dinner lunch early, which he was definitely grateful about. He was done with his skeletal butt being in chairs and was ready to lie down and sleep for a good 10 hours. Hopefully.</p>
<p>He kicked his shoes off and closed the door behind him, flicking the lights on. It was quiet, save for the soft hum of his heater working its magic to keep the house toasty and comfortable. He shuffled to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for some kind of sweet food. Ah, ice cream. Man’s greatest and worst invention.</p>
<p>Greatest for being tasty and amazing, worst for not being nutritious enough to be a main course.</p>
<p>He popped the carton’s lid off and spent way more effort than he needed to scooping ice cream out with a metal spoon. Ink, after quietly enjoying his unfortunately good treat, ditched the bowl in the sink- he’d clean it later, he swore to himself, just like with the other dishes that currently sat in his sink. Realistically he knew he wouldn’t touch it until there were no more clean dishes, but hey, that was a problem for future Ink, now wasn’t it?</p>
<p>Speaking of future Ink, he felt like he remembered something, something he forgot. He turned around to find two stale waffles in the toaster. Much to his chagrin, he left the very waffles he was planning on eating this morning… in the toaster. He really needed to just do one thing at a time, didn’t he? He pulled them out of the toaster, grimacing at their cold texture. Taking a bite out of it anyway. He didn’t eat all of it, of course. That would be a crime. He threw away the rest in the trashcan that looked to be almost full.</p>
<p>There wasn’t too much to do before heading to sleep- just removing his pants and throwing himself under the covers. It’d been an eventful day, and, well. He could do whatever he needed to do tomorrow. </p>
<p>Living alone had some benefits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until a few days later that that mysterious person appeared once again. </p>
<p>This time around, it hadn’t been intentional. He hadn’t been hunted down or anything- it was pure coincidence by all accounts. Ink had just happened to be at the local grocery store, getting some much needed food- when he happened to spot someone.. Familiar? It took a few moments for it to sink in, where, exactly, it was that Ink recognized him from- but it hit him remarkably quick.</p>
<p>It was that one skeleton that threatened him! It was almost odd, to see the other in such an unremarkable place as a store. Even more odd to see that he wasn’t alone, either. A skeleton that looked much more elderly than either of them was standing beside him, saying something while pointing at the produce. He seemed to shove his hands deeper in his pockets and shrug in response.</p>
<p>Ink contemplated the morality of approaching this man in public with what he presumed to be one of his parents- just kidding no he didn’t. He approached cheerfully, shopping cart pushed in front of him like a battering ram through the few people keeping this skeleton from his social demise.</p>
<p>“Woah! I recognize you!” Ink said, leaning on his shopping cart towards the two. The skeleton nearly jumped out of his bones with how he skittered away a few feet. He watched, wide-eyed. Seemed he was clamming up. Ink chuckled as the elder skeleton looked between the two with curiosity.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving,” the skeleton said hurriedly, grabbing the elder’s arm and tugging. The other simply held fast, curiosity bubbling over into a fountain of questions.</p>
<p>“Do you two know each other? Is this one of your friends, Error? I thought you told me they were across the world!” The parent said with excited mirth.</p>
<p>“Shut up mom shut up-” He said in a hushed tone, flustering quite a bit at his parent’s questions. He continued to pull at her sleeve, but she just covered her mouth partially and let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be so embarrassed! This is your friend after all, right?” She looked to Ink, who laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh no, we met just yesterday! Your son and I had a very interesting conversation. What a chance encounter! I really wanted to get to know him but our conversation was…” Ink looked to the side with amusement. “...cut short.”</p>
<p>The mother clapped her hands in excitement. Error looked like he was going to pass out. “Oh wonderful! Error certainly needs more friends. Especially real ones. You see-”</p>
<p>Error was much more forceful in his tug this time, knocking her off her balance. “We’re leaving. Mom. We got what we needed.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, the mother was dragged off by this other skeleton, though not without parting words.</p>
<p>“We should chat more about my dear son! If we ever run into each other again I’d love to get your phone number!” The mother yelled out enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Ink waved, the excited amusement practically bursting out of him. ‘Error,’ at least he had to assume that was his name, really was something, wasn’t he? He sort of assumed that he’d be like, some sort of hobo or something. But he turned out to be a somewhat average person. What was a guy like him doing throwing death threats around? He’d definitely have to come back here again, around the same time too to guarantee that they’ll bump into each other again.</p>
<p>Looking around, he realized people were looking at him, and he grinned sheepishly, continuing his shopping. Thankfully he wasn’t a household name or anything, so people wouldn’t be tackling him in public trying to get his autograph. The rest of the shopping trip was unfortunately dull compared to meeting his self-proclaimed number one hater- but hey! Little could beat that, honestly. </p>
<p>He bagged his groceries after paying, 2 on each arm, and made his way out of the store all smiles. It was getting a bit dark, but he always walked the trip home. It was only a few blocks from the store, after all. </p>
<p>He enjoyed the crisp air and the sun just about done setting. The stars peeking out from the veil of the daytime’s light. He started hopping on the lines of the sidewalk to keep himself occupied with moving forward when suddenly a dark figure grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a dark alleyway he had been passing by.</p>
<p>He yanked his arm away, looking at his groceries with a click of his tongue. Hopefully nothing got crushed. He held his hand up to his hooded attacker before gingerly placing his bags on the ground. Much to his confusion, the attacker actually seemed to give him the time to place his bags down.</p>
<p>“You’ve got a lot of nerve approaching me in public, you know,” the other said, ominously.</p>
<p>Ink raised a brow. “So you pulled me into a dark alley like some discount drug dealer? I was in the middle of heading home.”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I’m here to kill you!” The other yelled, lunging forward with his fists. No weapon, oddly enough.</p>
<p>Ink easily sidestepped the lunge, smirking. “With your hands? You’re not going to stab me with your fingers, are you? That would take a lot of force and a lot of time, and I have milk in that bag! You know milk starts rotting the second it reaches room temperature, right?” He dodged another lunge and a few punches. “I’m gonna have to go back and buy more later.”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP IDIOT! JUST LET ME KILL YOU!” He seemed already quite worked up, his breathing quick and short. Like he was getting tired. Ink had to hold back another laugh. Already? That was like 30 seconds!</p>
<p>“I really have no idea what you have against me, Error,” he said, ducking under a flailing arm.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t know my name. You shouldn’t know who I am. My identity has been compromised and I have nothing to lose!”</p>
<p>“You clearly have no experience fighting,” he said, sidestepping yet again. He was just making rounds in a circle letting this guy jump at him like a frog. “Honestly, though, can’t we just talk this out? I’d love to get to know you. You’re uh…”</p>
<p>Error managed to land a hit this time, and Ink flinched a bit having been hit in the face.</p>
<p>“Full of energy. We could get some drinks or something-” He dodged yet another punch. “-I know this killer bar down the street and I mean I don’t actually know if you’re 21 but you at least look old enough-” He stumbled, nearly falling on his groceries. Error tackled him this time, grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him against the wall.</p>
<p>Ink looked up at him with an anticipating smile. Error’s eyelights were really red, he just realized. Like wow, it was a sea of red with two glowing eyelights. One was bigger than the other. Birth defect maybe? Ink was getting distracted, and completely missed whatever monologue Error might have been going through. I mean, his mouth was moving probably. He sure liked to talk.</p>
<p>He was hit in the face again and it focused him back to what was going on. Right. He was being pinned against a wall like all those cheesy enemies to lovers novels.</p>
<p>“So is this the part where you kiss me?”</p>
<p>Error was so taken aback by the remark that he punched Ink in the face by reflex. Ink let out a small grunt of pain before laughing.</p>
<p>“NO THIS IS THE PART WHERE I KILL YOU,  YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He wrapped his hands around Ink’s neck, and Ink looked up to him again.</p>
<p>“Oh… you’re serio-” He struggled to finish his sentence as Error put all of his grip strength into the choking the lights out of Ink.</p>
<p>Ink was quick to kick into gear, or more like, he kicked Error in his pelvis. Maybe he kicked too hard. Ouch, yeah that was definitely going to bruise. Error yelled in pain and stumbled back, doubling over. One hit wonder.</p>
<p>Ink placed his hands on his hips. Coughing to get the magic flowing. “Jeez you may punch like a train going 5 miles per hour, but your grip is out of this world! I almost thought I might pass out!” </p>
<p>Error grit his teeth and lunged at Ink’s legs, trying to take him down. But also he was already on the ground, and trying to get leverage when you’re horizontal is very hard. So it was more like he was clutching at Ink’s ankles and hoping that Ink tripped or something. </p>
<p>Ink clicked his tongue and ripped one of his legs free before kicking Error straight in the face. Kind of on accident. Kind of. It was the rebound, totally. Error curled back in on himself, sucking in a breath before screaming, his hands over his face.</p>
<p>Ink walked back over to his groceries, frowning at some of the leafy greens getting smushed. “I’m gonna go get these home real quick, I’ll come back to help you up or something and we can get drinks!” He looked back to Error, who just laid there motionless. “If you aren’t dead by the time I get back, that is. You need me to call you an ambulance or something?”</p>
<p>“Fuck you. Fuck off. Leave me alone,” he said, his voice raspy. </p>
<p>“You’re the one who wanted to jump me,” Ink replied, snorting. He quickly placed his bags on his arms and jogged down the street. He was only a block away so it’d only take a few minutes.</p>
<p>He quickly went into his house and, not thinking about it, shoved all of his bags in the fridge regardless of what was inside of them. He quickly searched around before pulling out a first aid kit before sliding back out into the cold night. Much to his surprise, the other skeleton was still in the alley. Lying right where Ink had left him, no less- honestly it looked like he hadn’t moved at all. </p>
<p>“Oh wow! You’re still here, amazing,” he noted, approaching the other without much caution. </p>
<p>While Error was, well, remarkably aggressive, and had gone as far as to attempt to strangle Ink- he honestly wasn’t that big of a threat. It hardly took much to get him down- quite tragic. Ink squatted down beside the other, presently going ignored now that Error wasn’t actively trying to ‘murder’ him. </p>
<p>“No offense, but like, do you have shame or..?” Ink spoke up, after a long silence, “Not that that's a problem! But y'know, lying in an alleyway is kinda.. Y’know..” </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” Error grumbled into the ground- though, despite himself, finally pushed himself up into a sitting position. He, hilariously enough, still refused to look at Ink- just scowled at the wall ahead of him. After a few more failed attempts at getting the other to cooperate, or at least react, Ink had apparently annoyed Error enough that he got to his feet. </p>
<p>“Don’t fucking follow me” he snapped, turning to leave the alley he’d dragged Ink into. </p>
<p>“Awww going so soon? At least take my gift” Ink sighed in a clear overly dramatic way, the first aid kit being offered over to Error. He wasn’t really sure how it’d help, but hey! He could probably just get another one anyway. A show of kindness brought it back your way, or something poetic like that. Or maybe he just really wanted to see how Error would react- the details didn’t matter, did they? It wasn’t that surprising that the kit was knocked out of his hand. That probably took the sanitary factor away, huh. With one last parting “fuck you”, Error kicked the kit further into the alley- the contents getting scattered around. His companion left without further word, angrily grumbling words under his breath as he left Ink alone in the alley.</p>
<p>Charming.</p>
<p>Ink waited to see whether he was truly gone, but when there was no sign of the apparent raging maniac, well, he didn’t see a reason to stick around outside anymore. The kit, contents and all, were left scattered. He figured some hobo could use it, probably! Less cleaning for him to worry about, in any case! </p>
<p>He dusted himself off before making his way back to his apartment. Though as he left the alley, he eyed Error who meandered in some other directly. He had the gait of a zombie. Could be the pain, or maybe he just walked like that normally. So many things to learn about this curiously explosive individual! Seriously explosive. Maybe he’d have to be more careful in the future if Error was really that serious about hating him to the point of death. </p>
<p>Honestly, what did that guy have against him? To his knowledge, yesterday was the first time he’d ever seen the guy. He knew he had haters, everyone does, but something to this extreme was a bit overkill. Especially in-person. Maybe it was for attention? His mom seemed to indicate he didn’t have any friends to talk to, besides online. </p>
<p>He unlocked the door to his apartment, walking inside with a triumphant sigh. One step closer to learning about his number one hater! Speaking of which...</p>
<p>Ink eagerly pulled out his phone, messaging Blue and Dream about the encounter. His totally not best friends would love to hear about it! Probably! It didn’t take long for responses from the both of them- the long, scornful and extremely concerned messages from Dream weren’t unexpected or surprising in the slightest. The ‘Guardian’ was such a worry wart, honestly! Blue’s response, however, was what was actually interesting. While he too, of course, expressed his own displeasure and concerns of how the night had gone- Blue briefly mentioned his own interests in Errors’ motives. </p>
<p>Whenever Blue shows interest in things like these, while it was unlikely, there was a small chance of Blue being curious enough to do some… very not illegal information digging of his own. Again, unlikely, but if it did happen, well, Ink knew Blue would let him in on what he’d found. </p>
<p>He turned his phone off and sat down at his kitchen counter. Was he hungry? Was he not hungry? Maybe he should order food… Or maybe he should dunk his head in some ice water. His face was starting to throb from the pain of getting punched. He turned on the sink and just stuck his face under the faucet like any normal person would. Sat there for a few minutes. And then went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack and placed it gently on his forehead. He laid down on the couch, trying to draw constellations in the popcorn ceiling above him.</p>
<p>Hopefully it didn’t bruise. That would be hard to cover up! And it would also hurt for a lot longer. He winced as he shifted the ice pack, but managed to pass out on the couch like an idiot.</p>
<p>Oh well, that was an issue for future Ink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow random update after a million years? Count me in! This chapter has actually been done for a while, it just took me a long time to get to actually proofreading and posting this</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here we go lads!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>